The Christmas Party
by HoldontomySoul
Summary: What if Harry and Ron had not seen Ginny and Dean in the corridor before the party, what if it happened afterwards, while Ron and Hermione walked back together? Bad summary, but good read, I think. please R&R!


**Hello everyone! I decided that, since I am keeping you waiting on Eliteam Arcuramente, I would give you all this little oneshot. I thought of it as I was eating some cookies that I made, and reading HBP. So here we go! **

It was the night of Slughorn's Christmas party, and Hermione Granger was in her dormitory room getting ready. Ginny was with her. Although Hermione said that she was perfectly capable of doing it, Ginny had insisted on doing her hair and makeup for her. Hermione had to admit to herself, as she sat looking at her reflection, that it did look rather better than what she could have done. Her eyes stood out the most, with brown and gold shadow on her eyelids, making her eyes look browner than the normal chocolate color that they were.

"There, I think you are ready," Ginny said. "Ron is going to go crazy over you!"

Ron was standing in the common room, pacing back and forth. Harry had already gone off to meet Luna, and he was waiting for Hermione to come down with Ginny. Finally he heard heeled shoes clicking down the staircase. He looked up, and froze with shock.

"Hermione, you look…look…amazing…" Ron's voice trailed away as he took in all of what he was seeing.

Her hair wasn't it's usual atomic bomb of fuzz, but it was smoothed and had highlights, but it wasn't tied up like it had been at the Yule Ball. It was hanging down. It fell down to the bottom of her back. Her robes were enough to make him go insane and pounce on her right there. They were made of a pale pink, flowing material that came off of her skin like wisps of smoke.

"Shall…shall we go then?" Ron asked apprehensively, holding out his arm, his famous Weasley grin back in place.

"We shall," Hermione replied, taking his arm. "See you at the party, Ginny." Hermione called over her shoulder.

On their way to the party, Ron was battling himself furiously in his mind.

_What am I expected to do?_

You go into the party and get her a drink.

_What then?_

Well, then you ask her to dance.

_But what if she says no?_

Don't worry about that at the moment!

_Should I try to get her underneath the mistletoe?_

With this extremely thrilling thought, Ron looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly she said,

"We're here." They went through the door, and walked into a room that had been slightly enlarged with what Hermione thought to be an engorgement charm.

"So, do you want to go get drinks?" Ron asked, not sure if this was the right thing to do at the time.

"Um, sure." They went off in search of the drinks table. After about ten minutes, they realized that there was no drinks table, just house elves roaming around everywhere, carrying trays that were loaded with butterbeers, and Christmas sweets. Ron distinctly thought he heard Hermione mutter, "Slave labor," and grinned.

"After they had drank their butterbeers, they looked over at the dancing floor in the center of the room. It was the least crowded part of the room, though there were many couples dancing.

"Do you want to dance?" Ron asked. Hermione looked surprised at first, but then nodded her head in agreement. As they stepped out onto the dance floor, Hermione heard a muggle song come on over the speakers.

"What? Why is there a muggle song playing here?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's a little ironic though, don't you think?" the song had reached the chourus.

_I hope you dance!_

"Yes it is a little ironic." Hermione asked, almost completely forgetting the question. Ron's eyes had locked onto hers, and the world seemed to fall away. All thoughts of the muggle song, the party, and the issues with Voldemort were wiped away. All that remained in the entire world was them, and all that mattered was that Ron was looking into her eyes, and that she was looking back into his. Finally, the song ended.

"Oh, uh," Ron spoke finally, breaking the trance, before continuing, "songs over." They stepped off the dance floor in silence and walked over to a corner and stood there and talked. They talked about their years at Hogwarts, about Harry, and about their classes. Suddenly, someone yelled at them,

"Ooooh! Weasley and Granger are underneath the mistletoe!" Both Ron's and Hermione's heads shot upwards, where, sure enough, there was a bow of mistletoe hanging there, that neither had noticed before. Slowly, Hermione looked down again, and once again found herself lost in those deep blue eyes of Ron's that made her weak in the knees. He leaned in, Hermione was pressed against the wall now, their lips were centimeters apart. Hermione could feel Ron's breath on her face, his smell was intoxicating her, like freshly mown grass, and like some sort of soap that Mrs. Weasley always sent him. Finally, their lips connected.

Hermione had never thought that anything could be this sweet. This was not her first kiss, but this was nothing like kissing Viktor. With Viktor, the kisses had always been nervous, like he didn't want anyone to see them. This was, this was what kissing someone should always be like. Needy and hungry, and shy all at the same time.

Ron was lost in passion. This was his first kiss, after all. He had never felt anything like this. The energy flowing through him was intense. He had no idea what he should be doing, but, at the same time, he did.

Finally, they broke apart, gasping for breath. Ron rested his forehead against Hermione's and whispered,

"So, how did you like your first kiss?"

"This wasn't my first kiss." Hermione replied without thinking.

"What?" Ron pulled away from her. She immediately felt cold, because he was no longer near her.

"That, wasn't your first kiss? Then who-" a look of comprehension dawned on Ron's face.

"Krum."

"Yes Ron, Krum," Hermione replied.

"That was my first kiss," Ron told her, blushing furiously.

"And I bet you it won't be your last. C'mon, it's getting really late, let's go back to Gryffindor tower and we can talk about this." Ron still looked a bit disgruntled, but agreed to go back with her.

As they pushed back a tapestry to take a shortcut up to the portrait hole, they both froze. Ginny and Dean were kissing furiously in the corridor behind it.

"Oi!" Ron shouted. "What are you two doing?"

"Well I think that it would be pretty obvious that we are kissing, dear brother," Ginny explained casually.

"Well you shouldn't do it in public!" Ron retorted angrily.

"Why do you act like it's something to be ashamed of, Ron?" Ginny yelled.

"Because I don't want people going around saying my sister is a slut!" Ron replied in an outraged voice.

"A SLUT? Oh, so now, because you've finally noticed that I have started kissing people, that makes me a slut?"

"Yes!"

"Ron, leave it! It's her business!" Hermione said in a quiet voice, but Ron didn't seem to hear her. He was glaring at dean and Ginny. Ginny, who was now completely oblivious to the fact that Dean or Hermione were still there, shouted,

"HARRY SNOGGED CHO CHANG! AND HERMIONE SNOGGED VIKTOR KRUM! It's only you that acts like it's something disgusting Ron, and that's because you've got about as much experience as a twelve-year-old!"(A/N: Taken from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.) Ginny ran off, with Dean hot on her heels. Ron now rounded on Hermione, and shouted,

"You snogged Viktor Krum? You _snogged _ him? You told me you just kissed him!"

"I know I did, Ron, but that doesn't mean that I have to tell you every little bit about my little snog sessions with Krum!" Hermione said, taken completely off- guard. This was not supposed to be happening!

"SESSIONS?" Ron cried, flaring up even more. "_SESSIONS_? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU SNOGGED HIM MORE THAN ONCE?"

"Yes Ron I did! But that doesn't mean anything!" Hermione retorted, now starting to get angry herself.

"DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING?" Ron interrupted her, looking like he had just been offended in some way.

"HERMIONE, IT MEANS A LOT! IT MEANS THAT IF WE EVER END UP SNOGGING, YOU'LL PROBABLY START COMPARING ME TO HIM!" he continued, his face becoming redder by the second.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK THAT I WOULD DO THAT TO YOU?" Hermione screamed. Ron looked taken aback. Hermione had never yelled at him that that before.

"HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT AFTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED AT THE PARTY! IF ALL YOU THINK OF ME IS THAT I AM GOING TO START A COMPARISON LIST OF ALL OF THE BOYS I KISS, THEN I GUESS I AGREE WITH GINNY, AND YOU ONLY HAVE THE EXPERIENCE WITH GIRLS THAT A TWELVE-YEAR-OLD WOULD!" And with that, Hermione shoved her way past a stunned looking Ron, and ran down the corridor sobbing, not caring who heard or saw her. She ran all the way back up to the girl's dormitory, and put on her pajamas, still sobbing, and got into bed, she cried herself to sleep.

Ron had arrived back in the common room, and was sitting in front of the fire when Harry arrived back from the party.

"Hey, Ron. Wait, where's Hermione?" Ron told him about the scene the he and Hermione had witnessed between Ginny and Dean, and about what he and Hermione had said to each other afterwards.

"Well, if you want to get her back, I suggest that you apologize to her," said Harry.

"Apologize? But I haven't done anything!" Harry rolled his eyes. Ron would come around sooner or later.

**And we all pretty much know what happens next. Ron, Lavender, and vicious little yellow birdies, courtesy of Hermione. So tell me what you think. I think now that it didn't really make a lot of sense but I had fun writing it! Bye!**

**Ronhermione4eva2314**


End file.
